


Chores

by Lanerose



Series: IJ Ironman Ficathon [13]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-07
Updated: 2007-09-07
Packaged: 2018-07-18 14:44:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7319374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanerose/pseuds/Lanerose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long week, Zack goes to visit his girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chores

**"Whenever I'm alone with you, you make me feel like I am home again."**  
  
"And the bike better still be in good condition when you get back this time, or you're gonna be licking the mud off it!" The guard at the carpool shouted from the guardhouse as Zack waited for him to open the gate.  
  
"Sure thing!" Zack waved, then revved the bike's engine. He shot off into the latest grey Midgar morning, kicking up dust as he went. Midgar was always grey, except at night, when it was a black-ish grey with pin pricks of light. Then it looked almost like the sky over Gongaga.  
  
Only one road went down below the plate. Shinra kept it guarded, and it did make life above the plate easier, even if it was harder to get to and from the plate. Shipping trucks with different labels were passing on their way up, delivering shipments from all over the world to the Shinra headquarters. Zack ignored them all, accelerating further down the ever broader curves.    
  
The roads through the slums were more fun, not just because there were more of them, but because some of them weren't really roads at all. Like in Sector 5, where he got to do ramp tricks and dodge monsters. Zack spun away from a Hell House and roared on. He stopped at last outside a white clapboard building, jumping off the bike to open the door.  
  
"You again!" Aerith stood with her hands on her hips in the center of her flower bed, shaking her head at him as he wheeled the motorcycle inside. "Geez. I thought I told you never to come back here again."  
  
"Sorry," Zack said as he put the kickstand down and turned towards her, "got lost again. Besides, I'm still supposed to fix your roof, aren't I? How could I do that if I never came back here?"  
  
"Hmph." She crossed her arms and turned away from him. Zack walked down the aisle slowly, deliberately, until he stood right behind her. He reached out and wrapped his arms around her waist, drawing her close to him as he leaned down to inhale her scent – the strength and coldness of metal with the softness and warmth of flowers all mixed in a whirling blur.  
  
"I missed you," he whispered, kissing her neck, and her whole body relaxed against him as she turned her head to steal a kiss. Her lips were soft and sweet beneath his, responsive to him as she sighed. His hand let go of hers to slide up under her shirt –  
  
"Ah – ah – ah, not yet," she slipped from his grasp and moved gracefully across the room as his appreciating eyes watched her go. She stopped and pointed up. Zack followed her finger and sighed.  
  
"Roof first?"  
  
"Roof first," Aerith said, nodding. He shook his head as he walked past her towards the stairs. As he went, she grabbed his arm. Zack stopped, turned back to look at her. She grinned up at him. "Sex after."  
  
Aerith's roof was repaired in record time.


End file.
